The current invention is an improvement over conventional LED light device available in the market place, which are limited to a fixed shape, fixed illumination areas, fixed brightness, fixed viewing angle, fixed design, and a size that is unsuitable for different locations. At present, there is no LED light device can fit anywhere, with a scalable brightness and illumination area, that is bendable to form a wine rack under a cabinet, and that has additional hook functions to hang any items inside a kitchen, living room, bathroom, kids room, entertainment room, garden, patio, boat, car, van, bus, truck, train, airplane, transportation equipment, playground, and/or anywhere outdoors. Accordingly, for reasons of economics and environment concern, an LED light device is needed which has the ability to change its geometric shape to fit anywhere people want power saving LED light kits. The preferred embodiments of the current invention all have optional properties to allow people to create LED light devices having different appearances for a required brightness, including different illumination areas and a self-designed light device shape. Common parts for the housing-unit and connector-unit can form standard equipment to avoid too much plastic, LEDs, or circuit waste to ruin the environment. This is a very green concept made possible by the LED light device of the current invention.
In addition, the current invention provides an LED light device in which the LEDs' orientation, position, or light emitting direction can be changed with its geometricdimensions, thereby allowing the user to create a flexible and changeable shape, dimension, size, position, orientation, illuminated areas, viewing angle, light device value, and light device light photometric performance, to enable the light device to have a universal fit for all kinds of installation areas for different available spaces to improve conventional LED light kits which are limited to a fixed shape, illumination, narrow beam direction and other defects.
The current invention may be incorporated in a connector which has the function of connecting each of a plurality of housing members to change the geometric dimensions of the light device.